emperor_of_the_new_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Falstone Wiki
Fabuła Dawno temu istniało królestwo, rządzone przez siedmiu królów, którzy zapewnili swoim poddanym bezpieczeństwo i dostatek. Dzięki wysokiej tolerancji, każda rasa mogła tam znaleźć dla siebie miejsce. Jednakże z czasem zaczęło dochodzić do sporów między królami, które przerodziły się w wojnę, obejmującą cały kraj. Okazało się, iż głównym prowokatorem tego wszystkiego był najgroźniejszy z nich - Balor, który dokonał poważnych zniszczeń, odczuwalnych przez wiele pokoleń. Gdy ostatecznie padł z ręki samego Lugha, pozostali królowie schylili przed nim głowy i uczynili go pierwszym cesarzem. Władza jego nie trwała zbyt długo. Zdradzony przez własnego brata - Dagdę - wziął swoją armię i stoczył z nim krwawą bitwę pod stolicą. Nikt nie przeżył, lecz ciała władcy nigdy nie znaleziono. I wtedy nadszedł On. Przybył z dalekiej północy wraz ze swymi oddanymi generałami i dokonał zamachu stanu. Oktober - bo takie nadano mu imię - rozkazał zabić rodzinę cesarską i urządził polowania na wszystkich ludzi. Tych, którzy przeżyli uczynił niewolnikami, natomiast on sam ogłosił się kolejnym cesarzem. I tak zapanowały 500 lat terroru oraz cierpienia. W tym czasie jednej z wyroczni ukazała się przepowiednia. Opowiadała o rudowłosym mężczyźnie, spowitym cieniem i krwią, z królewskiej i plebejskiej krwi, który miał pewnego dnia zebrać wszystkie potęgi tego świata, tworząc niepokonaną Armię Rewolucyjną i pokonać ciemiężyciela. Seven Hardwalker, najinteligentniejsza osoba w kraju, rozpoczyna naukę w Journey Academy - szkole w pociągu. Sielankowe rozpoczęcie pierwszego dnia nauki i spotkania ze starymi znajomymi zostają przerwane po tym, jak pojazd zjeżdża z obranej trasy do tunelu i przenosi wszystkich do innego świata. Uczniowie muszą teraz odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku i stawić czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości, trawionej władzą cesarza i niewolnictwem. Przeznaczenie prowadzi ich do Armii Rewolucyjnej, powoli szykującej się do ataku. W trop za nimi podąża blondwłosa dziewczyna, która jest morderczynią na posyłki Króla Nieżywych. Spotkanie jej oraz Sevena wydaje się być dziełem przypadku, jednakże wpłynie znacząco na przyszłość cesarstwa... Autor: Dawid Zamojski [[Postacie|'Postacie']] Główni Protagoniści Główni Antagoniści [[Rodzina Hardwalker|'Rodzina Hardwalker']] Mapa Ramy Czasowe Seria Falstone Story 1: Korona Nowego Cesarza (Crown of the New Emperor) Seven Hardwalker, najinteligentniejsza osoba w kraju, rozpoczyna naukę w Journey Academy - szkole w pociągu. Sielankowe rozpoczęcie pierwszego dnia nauki i spotkania ze starymi znajomymi zostają przerwane po tym, jak pojazd zjeżdża z obranej trasy do tunelu i przenosi wszystkich do innego świata. Uczniowie muszą teraz odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku i stawić czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości, trawionej władzą cesarza i niewolnictwem. Przeznaczenie zaprowadza ich do Armii Rewolucyjnej, powoli szykującej się do ataku na ciemiężyciela. W trop za nimi podąża blondwłosa dziewczyna, która jest morderczynią na posyłki Króla Nieżywych. Spotkanie jej oraz Sevena wydaje się być dziełem przypadku, jednakże wpłynie znacząco na przyszłość cesarstwa... Falstone Story 1.5: Upadek Cesarza (Fall of the Emperor) Mija sześć lat od tyranii cesarza Oktobera i objęcia władzy przez Sevena Hardwalkera. Nowy cesarz rozpoczyna pertraktacje z Przymierzem, mające na celu załagodzić konflikt obydwu krajów. Do tego dochodzą także odbudowa kraju oraz wychowywanie wraz z Walkirią ich trójki dzieci. Merlin przypomina mu o odwiecznej przepowiedni o tym, jak rudowłosa postać będzie tym, kto postawi świat na nogi, a nie on. Tą osobą zdaje się być jego najstarsza córka Five, i kiedy zachodzą zmiany w zachowaniu dziewczynki, dochodzi do czegoś, co Seven spodziewał się, gdy odkrył prawdziwą tożsamość Króla Nieżywych. Cała rewolucja oraz posadzenie Sevena na tronie, okazują się jedynie podwalinami, ułatwiającymi przejęcie władzy przez Króla. Rozpoczyna się kolejna wojna domowa w Shabhdzie pomiędzy nieżywymi, a dawnymi rewolucjonistami. Rycerze Fianny i Król Artur znikają bez śladu, a miasta na południu zaczynają upadać pod potęgą najeźdźców. Co zrobią Seven i Walkiria, jeżeli jedyną bezpieczną drogą jest ucieczka? Kim tak naprawdę jest Five? Falstone Story 2: Pożeracz Mózgów (Brain Eater) Five to dziwna dziewczynka, cierpiąca na amnezję i przypadłość, którą nazywa "Brain Eater". Pozwala jej na zaglądanie we wspomnienia innych ludzi i usuwanie ich, poprzez dotknięcie małym palcem czyjegoś czoła. Gdy po kolejnej kłótni z ojcem-rzeźnikiem dotyka go, okazuje się, że nie jest jego córką. Jej pytania częściowo rozpływają się wraz z przybyciem cudzoziemców z południa - kobietą, o błękitnych włosach, z małym smokiem na ramieniu oraz postawnego mężczyzny, trzymającego złoty kielich. Zdradzają jej, że wiedzą kim jest, i że jej przeznaczenie leży w zachodnim cesarstwie - Shabhdzie. Five nie jest przekonana i woli wciąż żyć w niewiedzy, razem ze swoją przybraną rodziną, którą okłamuje swoją niechcianą mocą. Jednakże widząc, jak rodzice umierają z rąk morderców, a nieznajomi zostają porwani, przez tych samych ludzi, decyduje się, by użyć Brain Eatera jeszcze raz i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wbrew wszystkiemu nie chodzi tutaj tylko o ich życie, ale o los całego świata, po którego mrok zaczął wyciągać swe ręce... Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 3: Egzekucja Wybrańca| 3: Egzekucja Wybrańca]]' (Execution of the Chosen)' Po tym, jak Orda wysłał Five do Zaświatów, Ciaran, Blair i Merlin szukają sposobu na jej uratowanie, a także kontynuują poszukiwania rodziny Hardwalkerów. Przemierzając objęte wojną tereny Przymierza, natrafiają na wieżę Okna na Świat, a w niej na dawną mentorkę Walkirii - Scáthach oraz Koronę Hardwalker... Five, pogrążając się w co raz większej rozpaczy, doświadcza wielokrotnej śmierci bliskich na Wyspie Śmierci. Brain Eater, manifestując się w swej prawdziwej postaci, postanawia zostawić dziewczynę samej sobie i zmusić ją do walki. Kompletnie wyczerpana Five traci przytomność, gdzie we śnie odkrywa, drzemiącą w jej pięściach siłę. Nowy nauczyciel postanawia wykorzystać tę moc, by uwolnić wyspę spod panowania Bóstwa Śmierci, którego zabicie pozwoli też Five powrócić do świata żywych. Jaką cenę będzie musiała za to zapłacić? Dlaczego wydaje się, że jej cel jest tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko? Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 4: Podróż Donikąd| 4: Podróż Donikąd]]' (Journey to Nowhere)' Don - Bóstwo Śmierci - nie żyje. Walka okazała się bezsensowna, gdyż Five jednak nie może powrócić. Co gorsza teraz, gdy Zaświaty nie mają swojego władcy to ona musi zasiąść na tronie. Wszystko zmienia się za sprawą przybycia Scáthach, która teleportuje ją do świata żywych, a sama zostaje, obejmując tym samym stanowisko strażnika tej krainy. Siostry Hardwalker po wielu latach, w końcu się spotykają, lecz nie dane jest im nacieszyć się sobą. Wciąż trzeba odnaleźć Alexandra oraz Walkirię, a sytuacja w Przymierzu nie prezentuje się zbyt dobrze. Królowie wysyłają swe wojska przeciwko armii shabhdiańskiej, rozpoczynając na dobre wojnę. By pozyskać sojuszników i uregulować swoje sprawy, Five i reszta przygotowują się do wykorzystania wojny i obalenia władzy. Bóstwa także nie siedzą bezczynnie i planują namieszać w zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami święcie...Samhain. Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 5: Układ z Bóstwem| 5: Układ z Bóstwem]]' (Deal with Deity)' Five Hardwalker musi się liczyć z konsekwencjami swych dawnych czynów. Trafia do Krainy Bóstw, w której stawiają się wszyscy władcy świata. By przerwać proces postanawia rzucić im wyzwanie. Plan Six'a, zakładający zabicie cesarza Sevena powoli zaczyna wchodzić w życie. Władca, zajęty podbijaniem świata staje w obliczu kolejnej rebelii, tym razem skierowanej przeciwko niemu. Four of Darkness (Czwórka Ciemności) Po licznych resetach świata, Korona w końcu może powrócić do rodzinnej Shabdhy i jej siostry. Zastana przez nią rzeczywistość nie prezentuje się, jednak tak, jak zaplanowała. Trafiła do alternatywnej przyszłości, będącej ostatnim przystankiem w naprawie świata. Ziemia została zniszczona, a jedyną, ostałą placówką ludzkości jest Shabdha. Cesarzowa Five została zabita przez kogoś, zwącego się One Hardwalker, dziecko samej Korony, które zniszczyło cały świat. Teraz, Niszczyciel postanawia podporządkować sobie cały kraj i każde, tlące się jeszcze życie. Korona po raz kolejny może liczyć tylko na siebie w starciu z takim zagrożeniem. Niestety przegrywa i zostaje zesłana do Miasta Więziennego, gdzie w oczekiwaniu na proces ratuje ją mężczyzna, o którym myślała, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy, i którego tak bardzo kochała...